The Memoir of a Little Pearl
by immanekogirl
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* (maybe..?) Pearl recounts her feelings and memories from the first time she met Rose to the beginning of the war. A little vague, but it's still there.


***Let's see how this goes! This is my first story and will most likely be a one-shot. Oh well. ***

* * *

The Diamond Authority was always a mystery to me back then, but I didn't think it was important to me... After all...I'm just a Pearl. I lived to only be someone's accessory. Nothing more, and nothing less. It was gems like me that were used to show off one's social status, one's wealth. But I wanted more out of life... I wanted to be respected by the other gems- a warrior! I was tired of being an over-glorified doll. Then, two thousand years after I was made, I met... Her.

* * *

General Rose Quartz. That was her name... She was the most beloved of all the gems on Homeworld. And the most beautiful. She treated me with such a kindness, the kind that I have never known. It was as if she didn't care about the cast system or my rank. I mattered to her. A good couple of centuries passed with me basically as her secretary, but I didn't mind. I spent some of my time organizing files that she received in meetings with the authority. The rest of the time we spent in her garden where she secretly taught me to fight. I was a dancer and, knowing that, she helped me incorporate it into my fighting style. She taught me to wield a blade. I wasn't as graceful as I would have liked in front of her.. I even broke my physical form twice, much to my dismay... Even so, she was always there when I reemerged, waiting for me with her smile... The second time through I knew what is was that I wanted to do when I had further honed my skills. I wanted to raise my sword for her. I wanted to be her shield, her knight! But, I guess there are some things that training can't prepare you for.

* * *

For, Rose, you see, was very close to the Diamond Authority. How close, I can't recall, but she knew of plans they had to create a new kindergarten in another star system. They had planned to take over a planet called "Earth" and she gladly volunteered. Word soon got out that she was to lead the conquest of the planet and gems rushed to enlist. As I have said before, she was very much loved on Homeworld. It had been two centuries since she had started to teach me the ways of the sword, and she wanted me to come along to test my skills out in battle. I was so overjoyed that I guess my excitement spread to her, then to the troops. It grew when we were finally given the order to head out to Earth. It wasn't long before the ships landed and we laid eyes on the sea. It was so calming and serene as we heard the waves, we saw the birds and felt the sand beneath us. It was then that Rose's expression changed from an excitement, to one of pain. I remember it as if it were yesterday...

"Rose?"

She mumbled something, but I could only make out the word "her". It was then I saw a group of ancient nomadic humans look at us curiously. The other gems must have seen them too because a couple of them were already reaching for their weapons.

"Halt."

"Rose...? What are you-"

"We can't kill her..."

She signaled for everyone to put their weapons away. They looked at her, puzzled, but they did as they did as they were told. A couple of them came forth and demanded to know what was wrong and what she meant.

"I refuse to kill this planet."

"But General! You do remember that decree that the authority made, don't you? They'll throw us all in prison, or worse if we don't succeed!"

"I understand that, but look around you! This world is so young and so beautiful... I can't just take her life away."

I took a look around once more and saw that the humans had vanished. The troops seemed to understand that Rose felt strongly about this planet and agreed to stand by her side to defend it. I remember feeling disappointment on not being able to fight right away, but I knew that they would come for us eventually...

* * *

With a small army behind her, war was inevitable. Using Wailing Stones, we sent messages to other gems stationed on other parts of the planet. Some decided with us, others against us, most especially those in the kindergarten. We sent a small party to persuade them to stop construction, but things went sour rather quickly. They were the first losses of the Gem War... There were those back on Homeworld who saw this as an outrage and that the authority would deal with this quickly. There were those who heard about the planet Rose wanted to protect and decided to join the war with her. I decided it would be my job to keep her safe, and out of harm's way should this get out of hand, although she didn't like the idea of me being out on a battlefield. The Diamond Authority did everything they could to try and keep more gems from joining us. They tried to slander her name, calling her "defective" but that couldn't be further from the truth. Rose was a visionary, a great leader, and an inspiration to us all. I knew she wouldn't back away from this, as she seldom did, but I would be right there beside her. Protecting her, keeping her smiling, and making her work worthwhile. That was my goal that not even the war could wear down.

* * *

The authority was growing more and more irritated with the growing support for Rose and "her planet". They decided to send a squadron to deal with us. I guess not even we believed that we would win this first battle, but we did. I hadn't done as much as I would have liked, but I held my own and gained some respect from my peers. But she was crying...

"Rose? What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

"No.. Not at all, my Pearl. I just wish Homeworld would understand that this doesn't need to happen... I fear something worse will soon come.." Oh, how I had wished she would be wrong.

* * *

Well that was fun! Again, this will probably just end there and collect dust. I dunno. Maybe if I get inspired by my friend's vocabulary list again (don't ask _) I'll add more. Any reviews would be extremely helpful! Sankyu~


End file.
